


Poison In My Veins

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the Infamous Pirate Lord become the Psycho we know so very well? Step into his mind of insanity and venture to his past of what he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step Into Insanity

Music was blasting throughout the old torn and dirty warehouse were piles of burnt out cars, junk, drugs and animal corpses lined the interior. Neon lights glowed brightly against the tin ceiling giving a nice night club touch to the place as the loud music continued to boom throughout the desolate like place. On the inside it was dead, eerie, just the way it should be, but outside the warehouse the sounds of Pirates partying could be heard, their screams and hollers echoing through the midnight air as they stumbled around drunk, fucking to their hearts content and fighting like a pack of animals. 

 

Yet it twas the Pirate Lord within the empty warehouse that was out of place, as the sound of the music travelled to his eardrums as if he could feel the vibrations through the air, exhaling a puff of smoke and rolling his eyes into the back of his eye socket. Ecstasy was rare in such times as Vaas the Pirate Lord reclined back into his old leather swivel chair; the leather had been badly torn in all sorts of places and had probably seen better days. In this dark gloomy room was but a desk, a large double bed put on rickety wooden frame, clothing littered the floor amongst used needles, condoms, beer bottles and cigar butts. 

 

With a heavy sigh the pirate lord raised his joint back to his lips sucking on the material, inhaling its contents into his body as he took it all in, the calming sensation, the feeling that vibrated through his whole entire body. For this man did not care much for what his fellow subordinates where doing, he didn’t care how hung over they got, right now all he cared about was the weightless feeling on his shoulders, that feeling of being high, so high that you could almost float above the ground. For in the darkness, all Vaas needed was the flicker of the neon lights outside his room, the loud music and the taste of the drug in his system.

 

How had he come to be here? Where had he gone so badly wrong and was it even wrong anymore? The first time he took someone’s life he knew that the sensation of it would never leave him, the way blood trailed down his hand, the vibration of the blade in hand and even the feeling of the skin on his face stretching into a wicked smirk before his vocal chords erupting with a sound of laughter that did not belong to him, or was it? Even in his own madness Vaas could not remember, but that was the point, the drugs and alcohol, the bitchs that come and go, the bloodshed, it all just passes the old memory, the lies and betrayal he suffered. 

 

Vaas couldn’t even recall the day before, all he knew was that he was pissed, so pissed that he required a fair few drinks, some damn good drugs and some bitches to slay, but the latter he was missing because even though he told himself he wanted to, he felt something inside of him say otherwise. Something moved against his neck as Vaas sat up to hunch over, the chair he sat on creaking ever so slightly despite the music in the distance. Slowly his bandaged hand travelled up to his collar bone and lightly touched the gem he held so closely. Images flashed before him, the past that he could never escape and the misery it brought him.

 

It all started with Citra, how it began Vaas couldn’t recall, he just knew as a child that he believed it was his duty to protect her, to care for her but somehow Citra got lost in her emotions and Vaas didn’t even notice until it was too late the manipulative attitude, the things he had done just to appease her, but it was never enough, not for Citra. She became demanding and Vaas could never escape, when he came to his senses he tried to leave, they argued but Citra was too cunning despite being unstable. Drugs. That’s what she used on him and that’s when things went so badly south for him. 

 

Some ask how the heck did he get his title, a psycho, a Pirate Lord, an Insane bastard with a lust for blood, a traitor, a betrayer, and a demon. Many could see it coming, and those that did where killed quickly before he was even warned, all Citra’s doing though, she had made him his pawn back then, and he vowed the day he left that no woman, no matter how fine or beautiful she is, how strong and powerful she can be, none shall ever dominate him, control him like Citra did. 

 

With a snort from his nostrils as a puff of his joint flew out and up into the air, Vaas reclined back into his chair, his head once more gazing up at the pathetic ceiling as he contemplated maybe spray painting the shit out of it just to make something more amusing around here. However in reality Vaas was sick of this, sick of doing the same thing over and over again, drugs, slaves, rape, murder, kill, it never ends, the fighting, the hostages, the money, even the Movies that Hoyt imported started to seem like old repeats, too cliché or just down right boring. That’s why he was so high on drugs 24/7 it helped him get past the pain, it made him feel better, free, but with a cost.

 

That being Hoyts bitch, even though the pirate lord was indeed the Tyrants right hand man, Vaas could see that he was weak, he was nothing more than another pawn, used by another and there was nothing he could do. Stopping the drugs now seemed almost impossible, like as if the thought of it was enough to make Vaas sick in the stomach as he sat upright and decided to stand up dropping the butt of the joint on the ground before planting his foot over it. 

 

While weighing up the pros and con of the whole situation, everyone knew there was no escape, you would just think yourself to death. How many years had it been since he left his family, his friends, and the people he once called Elders, the young maidens in the jungle playing, and the sweet scent of home? How many times had he asked himself this? His Mother was dead when he was but a child, his Father being the leader of the tribe did what he did best and that was fight and died in the process of the war against the very men that now serve Vaas. Citra…oh Citra. She was another story to be told.

 

From a young age she was so demanding upon him, asked him to do everything, protect her from the evil in the world but it was he who was protecting the evil not knowing his own sisters full extent and when he did what could he do but run?


	2. Ten Years Ago

“Vaas! Vaas”

A sweet and alluring voice called out into the wild green of the jungle as the young man jogged through the thicket, passing vines and other planet life that got in his way whisking away fly’s and other insects along with the jungle as he jogged further into the ever growing life around him.

“Vaas!”

Once more the voice called to him, almost cooing despite her strong stern tone, it was easy to miss it, that lingering coo for attention that his sister had. To many it was exotic, beautiful and sexy but to Vaas…there was nothing pleasant about hearing his sisters own voice apart from the lingering fear of ‘What does she want me to do for her next?’ question.

It was still early in the morning, Vaas had left the small village he called home for a quick jog but to no surprise his sister had once again found out and began to coo for him. This agitated Vaas, they were now teenagers and started to embark in the Rakyat trials which was more than enough for Vaas to know that they, the siblings, where old enough to go their own way, yet something about Citra seemed to not accept that so easily as Vaas had.

“VAAS!”

More intense and more yearning Citra cried out causing Vaas to slow his jog and let out a huff of air feeling frustrated and exhausted. In the distance was the faint sound of pitter patters, Citra must have been trying to keep up with him, jogging at his pace wasn’t something everyone enjoyed but Vaas couldn’t help but look over his shoulder and watch his younger sister emerge from the bewildering jungle. Unlike him she didn’t have the wild green eyes but she did have hazel eyes that in a sense reflected the green of the jungle, those eyes where filled with life and laugher, something Vaas never wanted to see leave her eyes. After all it was his duty as the elder of the two to make sure his own sister was well and healthy.

“Why did you ignore me?”

Stopping short by his side with hands on hips, Citra made a slight pouting face at her elder brother knowing it often got on his nerves as the young man rolled his eyes and sighed earning him a slap on the arm from his sister. Part of Vaas laughed at her little mock joke of pretending to be sad yet bossy yet another part of him felt annoyed, he was at that age where privacy was a necessary need and with Citra it was hard to do. From the faintest little moment of something being wrong she’d complain and whimper to him, even if he was speaking to one of the other warriors she’d come crawling to him having to stand close to him and drag him away as if it was a rite to give her his full attention. 

Vaas was 18 and Citra was only 17, He’d become an Adult only a few days ago though his Mother was not there to see that. Citra was born to another woman, one of the tribes, Vaas knew that the woman he’d called Mother for the past 16 years was not his biological Mother, in fact his true Mother was an outsider, Citra’s and Vaas’ father had spent a night with a foreign woman on their island, only to reveal two years later a son to the tribes people and its chief. Although Vaas never truly knew his biological Mother, he did remember her faintly as well as the words she would speak to him. 

Sure Vaas was raised at a young age within the jungle and its people but he never felt right, his Father, the chief of the tribe had passed on a few years back, he was a great man but he had little to no emotion and had brought Vaas up to be the next leader, the issue was Vaas didn’t want that. If his father was by chance still alive then by all means Vaas would be forced to take up the title of chief but instead the young man was unsure of his future, a lingering fear holding him back.

“Vaas!”

Citra barked at him as she huffed and puffed crossing her arms over her chest and pouting again brining her elder brother back to reality. Clearly the young woman before him was annoyed, of course she was because he wasn’t focused on her, it was rare for Vaas to get a single minute’s break from her if any at all as he sighed and put on a fake smile. Around them the various sounds of life called out, from exotic birds to tigers.

“Yes Hermana?” Vaas softly said in a peaceful tone

“Vaas!! You know you can speak normal right?” Citra immediately barked back at his words.

“Of Course” Was all Vaas could say as he shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

“Then why you say such foreign language, are our people not good enough for you?” His own Sisters eyes were furious and a look that could kill as she spat her words.

“No that’s-“

“Then next time call me sister not this…Hermana” Citra said as she cut off her own brother taking complete control of the conversation.

Scoffing at him with a bitter attitude Citra turned fast on her heels, her hips swaying as she pretended that she was walking away from him, but Vaas was too familiar with this dance, Citra was annoyed and he got that but he just wished she would understand his own point of view at least once. Times like this he wished he could easily conjure up an excuse but nothing surpassed his sister, not even the typical ‘I feel sick’ trick. 

“I’m sorry….It’s just I have all this stuff…this sudden responsibility…” Vaas said trying to explain his situation.

Shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck, Vaas lowered his gaze to the ground knowing that it was foolish to fight with his own sister despite how annoying she was. After all he was supposed to be the big brother, the one to protect her and make sure she is ok even if she was clingy to him he couldn’t deny the fact that she was his only family, the only one that he knew of anyway. At the sound of his words Citra turned on her heels with a big silly grin, her beaming smile always made Vaas feel light hearted, happy, like siblings should be as he watched her fold her hands behind her back and give a pleased nod with his response before gesturing for him to follow.

“Come with me Brother. I wish to show you something”

Diving deeper into the jungle the siblings walked for a few minutes, Vaas had been gracious enough to walk in front of Citra to sweep out most of the thick jungle vines to enable her an easier traveling path despite the fact that she was supposed to be leading. Little was said or done, in fact they often kept to themselves from time to time like this, it gave Vaas his needed break and the ability to think for himself even if he was just thinking in his own mind and responding back like some old crazed bat.

“Just up a head”

Citra cooed out in her soft toned voice that most men found alluring but to Vaas he had always thought his sisters accent was strange, almost put on, he’d never adapted to the Rakyat native tongues very well, Spanish was his first language, he’d learned some Rakyat of course but English with a mix of Spanish was the way he liked it the most. With one flick of his machete he cut off a thread of vines that dropped to the ground in a heap, he could hear Citra scoff as if it was wrong of him to do so but Vaas ignored as he pushed aside some larger leaves hearing the rushing sound of water closer.

Behind the leaves was a great beautiful waterfall, like much of the Island it was tropical in appearance shrouded by the ancients and mystery. Coming up along his side gracefully planting her feet with care and elegance, Citra stood and looked to her brother, he seemed more interested in the waterfall then he was in her which caused the younger sibling to let out a frustrated sigh and fold her arms over her chest. Noticing his sister’s sudden disapproval Vaas turned his attention back to her and wondered what it was he had done this time to cause his own sister to become so moody all of a sudden. No doubt about it he’d have to ask her question after question which was often an issue, but all Vaas really wanted to do was be alone and smoke the small joint one of his friends had palmed off to him earlier.

Rumour was a man from the foreign lands had come to Rook islands and was setting up, most of the natives hated him saying he was the ink monster reincarnated, but those stories where just for children even if Vaas’ own sister believed in them. It was with great interest that Vaas wanted to meet with the man, know where he came from and what these things where that he brought with him, but sadly his stubborn sister prevented him from it all as if he was not allowed to live his own life.

“Citra what is the matter?” Vaas asked in a caring voice as he looked down to his younger Sister beside him.

“You! Always I try to show you stuff, between us, but you never care!” Bitterly Citra spat as she crossed her arms over her chest and snarled looking at the waterfall.

Something had taken a hold of Citra as she took a step back away from him, her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip quivered as Vaas noted quickly his sisters wary eyes, yet he knew little as to why she was so upset with him, they’d barley been here for a few seconds and already she was tossing a fit of hers which caused the young man to fold his arms and glare at his sister. He was elder of the two and she had no right to be acting like this, but at the same time Vaas knew this was his sister and he just had to accept it.

“Why must you be like this!” Citra continued on while Vaas remained silent knowing that it was best to let her speak her own mind rather than try to cut her off as it would only further her outburst even more to a violent rage.

“I give you everything! Everything! Do you not love me? Tell me who is it going to be them or me Vaas? THEM OR ME!!” Sweeping the tears from her eyes, Citra backed away and turned to look into the jungle as if she was afraid to show her weak side.

However Vaas knew that his sister would only cry more with her back turned to him and pretend that she wasn’t. This outburst of hers was fresh, it was new to him as he noted she’d become more radicle more…unstable so to speak. With a deep breath in Vaas cleared his thoughts and walked slowly over towards her putting his hand on her shoulder as a means of comfort.

“Please sister…” Vaas cooed to her softly.

“No I have had enough. Come back to the village when you are ready to be a man!” Citra said in pure rage and anger.

Strutting off with all her rage combined into bitterness and anger, Vaas watched his own sister, half-sister or not, disappear into the jungle thicket leaving him behind to hear only that of the waterfall behind him. To be honest he found it comforting, the silence that now surrounded him. It was rather blissful like as if he could breathe properly and feel free as the young man ruffled his Mohawk slightly before turning back to look at the former beauty. It was nice here, he knew that and perfect as he whipped out the joint from his pocket and lit it up. He’d never been much of a smoker before as he drew in the drug cough a few times before adjusting too it. Slowly it took effect, calming him down, making him feel at ease and almost lost as the man sat down near the rocky edge and eyed of the forest.

Perhaps an hour past, maybe more, it was unclear to Vaas as he found himself seated on the rocky edge watching the cascading waterfall before him, the blue hues of the water that reflected the bright blue sky always amazed him but with the effect of the drug in his system made it even more worth it, calming and relieving, just the thing he needed. It wasn’t like it was his first time taking this stuff, a few of the others in his social group had managed to steal some of the foreigners plants growing in a field a mile or so out. Many of the Natives where up in arms about it but slowly they were accepting the strange things that came with this, tv, new weapons and many more things. In fact some had even left the tribe to start up a business near the shorelines having created a small little town that had various sorts of shops. Not exactly pleasing everyone in the tribe and also made it worse for Vaas knowing that soon all the people in the tribe would turn to him, they would question him and would grovel, harass and even beg him to do things like fight back or banish all foreign technology. Even Citra, having grown up in the tribe from birth, was so overly obsessed on relying on the Jungle saying that there is no need for anything else as it was just a delusion to turn the mind to mush.

However Vaas didn’t see it that way, perhaps it was because he was never born on Rook from the start, maybe it was because he had a part of his Mother in him that defied all odds, but even so Vaas had grown up here from a very young age, only 2. He’d accepted Citra as his sister and his Father and step Mother, if you could call her that. Yet there had always been this feeling deep inside Vaas, like as if he didn’t belong here, as if he himself was a stranger in a foreign land. Although that was another topic to be debated on as Vaas stood up and dusted himself off noticing the purple hues in the sky. It must have been late afternoon as the man made sure that any evidence of the drug was gone, firstly by kicking the butt into the nearby water; the other thing was the smell. 

Stripping his shirt and kicking off his boots, Vaas wasted no time and jumped into the small pool of water that flowed further down into river. It was clean and refreshing not to mention it rid him of the smell that lingered on his skin but not the smell on his shirt but he’d find an excuse to rid his sisters curiosity. He’d probably regret it but either way his little dip in the water was short lived as he popped his head up to take in a deep breath only to be met with a menacing stair. As if she had been summoned, Citra was standing near the edge of the water, her eyes had a glimmer in them that made them both beautiful but also very sinister, the way she had her lips pouting and her eyebrows drawn in, Vaas knew right away he was in for shit. 

“What are you doing?!” Cursed Citra.

It was both a question and a demand as Vaas had half of his head out of the water feeling the slick feel of his Mohawk against his skull having been soaked wet with the wax now starting to wear. Citra was a pure ass bitch when it came to knowing everything and it just so happened to be that she’d decided to do so just as he had felt calm enough to return. However Vaas did not reply back to Citra, not to her liking anyway as she scoffed at the air and tossed her hands by her side as if expecting something more from him, it annoyed him how she did this, he felt like he was caged up here with her and it just felt…wrong.

“As the new Chief it is your job to be at the Temple by Noon! Do you not know this already Vaas? How many times must we fight before you do the right thing, you are such a great and perfect warrior and yet you lounge around as if it doesn’t matter?” Citra scolded at him shaking her head.

Pacing from side to side Vaas could see the growing tantrum before him as Citra strutted around not able to even look her own brother in the eye as she continued to have a hissy fit, yet Vaas remained in the water feeling calm and at peace with the moment having blurred out Citra’s voice but it didn’t last long as he was forced into reality by his sisters new found rage.

“Why are you doing this to me Vaas? Have I not done enough for you? Must I always be the one to pick you up? What about me Huh? You leave me early of a morning, you talk to these strangers I don’t even know and you expect me to be ok, knowing that my own Brother is the new Leader of our tribe and yet acts nothing like our father?!” Citra barked at him with wide crazy eyes.

A surprised snort escaped Vaas’ nostrils as he rolled his eyes further enraging his sister into more of a hissy fit, she could be so damn dramatic and annoying as the young man decided to get out of the water picking up his shirt in the process and leaving his sister behind to bitch and whine while Vaas all the more dived into his mind ignoring the thumps and kicks and fist bumps from his sister as she trailed behind him. Not even in the lush green depths of the jungle was there peace but at least the drug provided a small means of escape to allow Vaas to relax, he’d probably need to get more but worst of all was avoiding to look suspicious. He was too young for this shit and he knew it as the two siblings entered back into the familiar home of the Rakyat, the Temple. Though to be honest it wasn’t exactly their home, they lived at the heart of the Island in a small little town that was slowly growing but even since the start of the year the siblings had been moved into the temple to care for it and to even host many of the ceremonies and rituals.

Normally Citra took charge of all that, Vaas helped the younger warriors train where as his sister was good at storytelling and herbal medicine, many of the children loved coming to the temple as they enjoyed the blissful and happy endings his own sister would create yet Vaas had noticed that she had also told some dark and awful stories. Within the temples walls Vaas felt tenser then before, many of the guards looked at him and gave a respectful nod before looking at an exhausted and very silent Citra. Probably already guessing that she was pissed none of them said a single word to Vaas or Citra and it was probably best that way as the two continued the walk through the main temple area and up to their designated rooms. That was the only time they parted ways but not tonight, Citra was clearly on the mission to get to the bottom of all this as she grabbed her brother by the shoulder forcing him to turn and look at her.

If they were not out of sight then surly some brows would have been raised with the ongoing scene as Citra took a daring step closer to her brother getting into his more intimate space causing the young man to take a step back from her knowing that the closer she got the more creepy and awkward it felt between them. On cue Citra pulled her pouty face like always as if somehow thinking it would make things better but Vaas knew it was a sign of another tantrum which he just couldn’t deal with anymore.

“Brother what is the matter with you? It looks like demons got into your eyes.” Citra said as she looked at him strangely now as if he was some sort of alien.

At first it was strange and Vaas had to question if Citra had taken drugs but at the thoughts of drugs Vaas remembered he’d have bloodshot eyes and sadly the use of eye drops where not handy around here on Rook as the young man rubbed his eyes and then shrugged not attempting to answer his sister vocally. Though she never let up as she crossed her arms again and tried once more to lean in close to him, to close as Vaas pushed her back and walked away from her.

“Vaas!” Citra barked at him with rage.

Ignoring her plea for attention Vaas continued down the narrow corridor, its stone walls making him feel even more darker and colder as he heard the familiar pitter patter of Citra trotting after him, if only he was close enough to his own room to slam the door in her face just to avoid the situation, if only he could just do that and walk away from all of this, the responsibility, the drama, everything. All he ever wanted was to just be a normal man growing up from a young boy to a young man full of youth and a lifetime of fun, not this bombardment of issues plus a tug-o-war between the people and his own sister, it was hard enough as it was living an ordinary life.

“Don’t go!” Citra pleaded

Vaas stopped making Citra stop, it was unexpected as Vaas turned around and glared at her having dealt enough with her issues. Perhaps she felt his anger or maybe she was just being dramatic but Vaas had sworn all the blood in Citra’s face had drained and turned her to a ghostly looking figure with her jaw agape as if she had seen the ink monster its self. It worked though, shutting her up on the spot but it wasn’t enough to last long before Citra slapped her hands against her sides and let out a puff only infuriating Vaas even more.

“Shut the fuck up ok!? I’ve had it, I can’t fucking go out and do the shit I want to do because youre always there, do this Vaas do that! What more do you want from me Huh? I can’t fucking live my own life!” Enraged with furry Vaas let out his emotions all into a few words that shook through the temple stone walls.

Tears swelled at the bottom of his eyes as he let it all out and ran his hands through his Mohawk looking at his shocked sister, she was mortified that her own brother would turn against her in a heartbeat and it was right then at that very moment somehow she managed to figure that Vaas had taken drugs, it was more than evident in her face as she folded her arms and gave a stern yet superior look.

“Don’t you dare Vaas! Have you forgotten that one time you did that favour for me huh? Or shall I go out there and announce that you, Vaas, or new leader Murdered one of our fathers most trusted men and then murdered again?” Citra said in an attempt to blackmail Vaas as she referred to a past incident.

“Citra…Have you fucking forgotten that it was you whom forced my hand huh?” Vaas said almost laughing.

“No Vaas I have not, but who do you think the people will pick, you or me?” Citra said in a dark tone.

Silence engulfed the two as Vaas took a step back and shook his head understanding that this was a very fine line he was traveling down. Knowing fully well that right now he was being black mailed because of a previous incident, Vaas stood down and walked away slowly leaving the conversation to die. Right now he didn’t need to be reminded of that mistake; it had been years back when Vaas had believed his sister telling the truth that their mother, his step mother, was possessed by the Ink Monster. They were just children, only in their teens when it happened. Of course Vaas now knew that back then his Step Mother had a serious fever, but it had happened when their Father was away and nobody suspected that the children would be so sinister so the blame went onto the pirates looting the island. Yet Citra knew, she always knew and that was Vaas’ problem, the black mail she had pulled and the manipulative control was beyond reasoning.

In the midst of his thoughts Vaas felt Citra’s hand on his shoulder pulling him back to look at her; he did so not wishing to further stress himself or even cause more issues to deal with for the rest of the day. However as Vaas turned he noticed there was a look on his sisters face, one he could not figure out but it was all too late as she blew some sort of dust into his face humming a lullaby while doing so.

“You are perfection. My warrior, my leader. I’ll rid you of the sin in you my love…your mine”

 

Those where the faint words he heard before everything blurred and he could fell his body sway as his eyelids grew more and more heavy unable to remember what happened afterwards. Within the darkness of his own mind the drug played tricks, dares upon him as if testing him all the more while the man was unconsciously unaware of the ritual being set up, his body carried by two of the strongest guards towards the stone table where Citra awaited in preparation, decorating her body in the fine blood of an innocent beast knowing that Vaas was hers and hers alone no matter what he would say or do because she was going to rule the world, she would be the one that their people needed and with her brothers perfection she’d raise an even greater warrior, one that would indeed grow to be stronger and better and Vaas…She would end his reign, he was powerful and strong but he was weak too and Citra knew that the path her brother was traveling down would ruin their tribe, no her tribe.


	3. Just a Dream

After what felt like an hour and a half of walking Vaas finally came to find a small little stone cobble building near a large pond side, surrounded by the lush jungle and yet around the pond was this wide open space above where the sun could come shining down. It was perfect, it was peaceful and Vaas could keep his woman here captive as long as he liked as he carefully strolled into the opening towards the coble building. This little temple had been built for years and has withstood not just time but the harshness of the jungle and the weather. It was sheltered away from all, the Rakyat said this placed was cursed and what better for a cursed man to come to a cursed place. 

 

Slipping inside the dark temple room Vaas knew he needed to make major repairs. One thing was for sure was that he needed a doorway, the temple was open, abandoned but if left alone he knew this Little bird would fly away again on him and Vaas just couldn’t risk that happening. The floor was stone as well, it was rough and uneven but it would do, Vaas would just have to drape some of the fabric he had laying around at his Island to improvise for carpet and maybe a bed. Plopping the woman down onto the ground Vaas decided to take a quick look around by lighting a single match stick. The place was spacy, cob webs lined the roof tops where small gaps between rocks could be seen.

 

All in this entire place was a total dump as Vaas gave a slight sigh to himself looking the place up and down. With the Little bird now placed upon the dusty ground Vaas figured it was time to get to work. He wasn’t exactly someone that was handy with stuff but he had learned a few things while being a part of the Rakyat tribe, how to cut bamboo and other types of trees, using nature to your own will. It was easy, but not for a single person. Confused, frustrated and rather lost Vaas decided to go and take a stroll but before doing so he had tied up the little bird , her hands behind her back, her feet bounds with thick rope and if she tries to escape well she will end up with a serious injury to her hands from trying to get them free. 

 

**~Five hours Later~**

 

A strange knocking sound caused the woman to drift out of her sleeping state as she moaned, her face felt so soft yet cold, it was an odd sensation to be feeling as she lolled her head from side to side trying to listen carefully. If she had of known better she would have said it was probably someone hammering away, and she was all too right about that. Peeking open her eyes she could make out she was in a dark and dingy place, small dots of light where coming through the roof top as her gaze led her up wards causing her to roll over onto her back rather than stomach. This gave her ribs a great relief as she sighed slightly before panic mode struck. 

 

Her hands where bound and so where her feet and she immediately started to kick and buck about trying to get free. She had no idea where she was, who was outside or even what the heck had happened to her earlier. All she knew was she felt like she had been knocked out for a very long time, too long for her liking. Little did Dahlia know that the knocking had stopped before a bright blinding light came through causing her to fall to the ground, her face hitting the hard stone floor as she tried to block the intense lighting out but it was little to no use, only causing a sensation of pain across her face. Then to her pure horror a voice that sounded familiar came out to her, this time it wasn’t gruff, menacing or anything harmful sounding but more panic.

 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Chica! Chica! Hey? Pajarito(Birdie) take it easy ok? This is your new home alright?” Something about the way this man was speaking was soothing and calm, his voice was filled with a sense of concern and worry for her as Dahlia tried to peek up from her current position to see him.

 

There he was kneeling along her side his hands approaching her face as they attempted to stroke her but she shied away darting her head to the other side, but it was a stupid mistake before the man stood up fuming by such a simple little action. Couldn’t he tell she wasn’t feeling well? She felt odd, like as if some of her emotions didn’t belong to her, she felt angry but she couldn’t understand why, she should have been angry at him for kidnapping her as things started to make sense but she only felt angry towards herself for her little flinch. 

 

Struggling to get up Dahlia rolls onto her back again and with the use of her tummy muscles pulls herself up to a sitting position. She could see a little better now with the blinding light. It was a door way, one made out of wood of some sort and looked pretty darn strong with pieces of wood lined up together and tied off neatly to form a door appearance, almost like a cage. Beyond that doorway was a large open space with lush grass and a pond nearby that had crystal blue water, it looked safe enough to even drink as Dahlia made a slight murmur sound. Her throat was pretty well parched as she tried to get to her feet but in turn only fell over having discovered just how well tied up she was, not only her hands had been bound but her own feet. With a snort of sorts she tried to look around for something sharp but it was useless.

 

“Aye Pajarito, you thirsty?” The Man said catching Dahlia’s attention.

 

He was standing with his hands on his hips, his brows wiggling with a wide toothy smirk. Something about his body language was rather charming but she tried to push that thought out of her head. She wasn’t even in the talking mood as she could only look away in disproval to the man. 

 

“Don’t worry chica I got you some water, and if you’re good maybe some fucking protein.” Vaas said in a more sadistic tone while he once more wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Something about the way he said protein maybe it seem like he wasn’t talking about meat, but rather something on the more dirty side as Dahlia tried to scoff without him noticing. The man approached and sat down heavily on the ground crossing his legs in the process and pulling out a cantina bottle which he greedily scolded down a large amount. Up so darn close Dahlia could smell the strong scent of wood on him, it was also his own musky scent of smoke, alcohol and a salty smell of sweat on him. It was a mixture of both nice and not so nice. Then the man lowered the cantina lid down to her lips which she didn’t waste her time with as her lips cupped the bottles top and scolded down the water causing it to drip down her face. It was rather refreshing but the sensation left her all too quickly as the man snatched the cantina away before chuckling to himself.

 

“I hope you fucking know this will cost you” Vaas said in a devilish way making Dahlia shudder.

 

The man himself got back to his feet and exited the little room to continue doing whatever it was he was doing. It must have been about an hour or so later before he reapproached her sitting by her side and slowly unlacing her feet from the confines of her bounds. However when it came to her hands she could feel his rough fingertips trail up and down her inner wrist along her veins. This sensation should have freaked her out, bucked and screamed for help but instead she felt a hot sensation between her legs and immediately recognized she was horny. She couldn’t explain it and the emotions did not feel like they were hers truly.

 

“Do you feel that?” He says whispering down into her ear before licking her lobe.

 

This odd sensation and interaction made her jumpy a little, she was confused, lost in this frame of mind, she wanted more that was for sure but she knew in the pit of her stomach something wasn’t right. The way his breath was against her neck brought back a familiar memory from earlier that morning and as much as she tried she was unable to stifle the moan that escaped her lips and before long she was on her back, Vaas’ mouth over hers, his lips dancing across hers, his tongue flicking tempting her own to tango. All of her instincts said to run, to fight, but her emotions, this odd feeling between them made her feel like she was on some odd drug. He had her right where he wanted and she couldn’t get enough as she panted, fighting for more but it was useless as he pulled away, a smirk upon his lips, one of his brows rose and his eyes shined with an odd sinister look.

 

Gulping down her fears, Dahlia knew at that very moment that something had been done to her, her best guess was that he had laced that damn water she had drank, it had to be it, that was the only solution to the problem right now as her eyeshot open wide but she was still unable to fight him, not the way she wanted to. Looking down at her, there was sense of power written across this mad man’s faces before he stood up and removed himself from her, his chest rose a lot faster now and a particular muscle was protruding in the nether regions as Dahlia had to look away. She didn’t want this, never asked for it. Had she done something wrong to offend some all mighty being? It was starting to get late outside, she could see it was afternoon-ish by the odd tint in the land, a purple orange look. Breathless Dahlia tried to distract her mind but what she couldn’t get rid of was the odd throbbing sensation between her legs and when she lolled her head back around to look at the mad man he was leaning against some stone frame that looked a little like some sort of platform for a kitchen if you could call it that. His eyes looked upon her, almost begging and that’s when she knew that this was him testing her, he wanted her to beg for more and the moment their eyes met he smirked, that look in his eyes faded away pretty darn fast to the look of the devil.

 

Yet their gaze was only held for a few minor minutes before the mad man pulled out a walkie from one of his back pouches, he spoke something into it in Spanish, or so Dahlia could only assume. His gaze never entirely left Dahlia but after his brief few minutes of talking back and forth to someone else on the other end named Carlos, the mad man seemed to put away the tool before approaching Dahlia once more. With a flick of the wrist her bounds where completely released as Dahlia sat upright and tried to crawl away but the man seemed to have little interest in her, he only smirked with the faint sound of a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at her.

 

“Tonight is going to be a fun night for you and me.” That was all he said before he walked out of the door and shut the door closed along with the sound of locking her in as well. Lastly but not least he added. “I left you the Cantina and a protein bar”.

 

That was that as Dahlia sat rather shocked, she wasn’t sure how to take all of this, she was horny, hungry, confused and really spun out from what ever had happened. What she could only tell was that somehow this man had tracked her down, drugged her and the side effects of that drug where still rushing through her, to top it off she was somewhere in the middle of this jungle island with no idea where she is or if anyone else might just so happen to be lingering around. What was for sure was that yes he had left her a protein bar which made her screw her face up, maybe that was his own sick and twisted joke. The packaging looked fairly old but Dahlia didn’t want to get up and get it, she only looked at the items as they sat atop the bench which had been made out of some sort of stone block of some sort with an odd inscription of people, tribal looking. 

 

What did worry Dahlia was what the mad man meant about later tonight, was he coming back to get her? To take what he wanted from before? After all she was now completely vulnerable and trapped within this place. She sat there in the corner of the dusty and dirty little stone cobble building for what seemed to be an hour, the tension was now gone from her body, she felt a little more relaxed, her heart rate had come back down and she also didn’t feel as horny as before, two pluses to her advantage, but what she didn’t like was how dark it was now starting to get. Dahlia was in the pitch black as she had to use her fingers like feelings to find her way around. She stumbled upon the kitchen area where the cantina was, her hands trailed over something odd in a cardboard box and as she moved it a familiar and joyful sound filled her ears. Quickly she pried open the box and lit a match that brighten up the room. However up so close to what seemed to be the kitchen area, Dahlia could now tell how wrong she was. It was more of an altar, old candles lined around it and Dahlia decided to lit each one, or at least the ones that she could. She noticed that in the centre was a statue alongside the Cantina and protein bar. This statue had a unique marking to it, it was tribal that was for sure and seemed to have a demonic looking face to it with old and worn red paint like an African voodoo mask? 

 

Dahlia looked at it for a few minutes but her tummy grumbled and she decided to snatch up the protein bar and cantina before drinking away and eating half of the protein bar. At least she had light as she curled up along the side of the alter. Apart from that, this place had nothing to offer, just an old torn red fabric that seemed to replace carpet; it was a little dirty and clearly too new for this place. Curiosity got to the girl as she stood up and looked around, she first attempted to open the door and she was right, she had been locked in. Only through the cracks in the wooden frame could she see outside, the moonlight cascading down through the pond making it look like heaven outside, so blissful while she was stuck in this hell hole full of dust and god knows what.

 

With a loud thud Dahlia sat back down rather disappointed. This little place offered her nothing, nothing but boredom and as the minutes passed Dahlia found herself slowly drifting into a sleep. Then she sat up right, she’d sworn someone had just trailed their hands over her chest and down to her hips and the odd sensation of being horny came to her again. She gulped down, she was alone, there was no Mad Man here and the tension, the sensation and longing was getting to her. Slowly she slid her right hand down beneath her shorts and softly trailed her index finger over her clit; her panties provided a barrier that only made things more delightful. Leaning back and moaning in ecstasy, Dahlia grew her pace to become faster, then slower but it wasn’t enough, she needed more.

 

Her fingers dared further sliding beneath her panties; she had only done this a few times to herself and every time it had never been as good as real sex, but this time was different. As her fingers slid beneath her moist pussy, she gasped almost losing it, the sensation was so strong as her fingers moved back and forth, in and out slowly with each motion going deeper, going faster until her body became weak and she was unable to hold herself up, her body crashed against the ground as her other hand that had once held her up was now feverishly rushing down her pants and stroking her clit. Her back arched, her fingers quickened their pace, and her eyes shut closed while her mouth agape. Everything she was once afraid off, everything that made her feel so pathetic just went right past her. In that moment the world collided with fantasy, her heart rate escalated and before long a long winding moan followed by heavy panting came. 

 

Shacking from her orgasm Dahlia tried to sit up, but it was pointless, her body was still in that state of bliss as she laid her head down against the cold ground. She had no idea why she did this, it wasn’t like her, even in her own home and her own bedroom with no one around Dahlia didn’t dare tempt to touch herself always out of fear of peeping toms, so why now? It’s not like she had been deprived of sex for years, it had been a long time but for some reason her hormones were going through the roof, it was like as if someone had their own voodoo doll of her. As her breathing came back to a somewhat normal rate Dahlia began to feel tired, exhausted, her mind was now blown and within a few short breaths her eye lids shut on her.

 

Outside the stone coble house, hidden within the jungle not too far away was Vaas. He was panting; his left arm steadied him against a tree as he looked out towards the faint glow of fire from inside knowing the little bird had discovered the matches. His right hand was covered in his own cum while his cock eased from the erection. Not only was it a thrill to toy with this woman like this but also to hear her moan, gasp the way she did. This bond they shared now was stronger, and soon the next time he would touch her, she would be screaming his name, moaning it. 

 

With a snarl of delight Vaas decided to leave it at that as he arched his head up and zipped up his pants with his left hand before cleaning his right hand in the nearby pond. He’d truly out done himself, he knew he needed to head back, his men would become suspicious of him if he took any longer, he’d just head to the nearest outpost first, maybe when this Little bird was a tad bit more tamed he’d take her back to his own little island, they would celebrate, fuck all night long and drink away their troubles but for now…Vaas had to deal with a bigger problem. 

 

**~Four Hours Later~**

 

Deep into her dreams Dahlia tossed back and forth, she was confused running through the jungle that only grew around her, exotic animals and birds flying and running past her calling her forward, a tiger roars nearby as she tries to see where it is but she can’t, its somewhere behind her that’s all she knows. Her legs keep moving but something isn’t right, the jungle stops growing and soon she’s running in a black space, she can’t tell if her feet are even hitting the ground anymore as she looks downwards. Her eyes go crazy, her body is spinning out of control but slowly it ends and this vibrant green smoke begins to grow just a few meters before her, like a light house.

 

Slowly she moves forward, or thinks she is, this strange green flame only grows followed with mist that circles through the air. It’s all so strange, so surreal and yet at the same time enticing. Then in the depths of this fire a silhouette can be seen, a Mohawk, a lean and well-built body and slowly the figure comes into view. Dahlia doesn’t need to guess who, she already knows by the Mohawk as she stops and as the man grows into view she notices how naked he is, his chest is clean with faint chest hairs, he has no shirt on, no pants or boots. His tan body is glistening with the look of sweat and dirt along with dried bloodstains on his face, his green eyes glow a dangerous vibrant colour as they lock onto hers. Slowly his arms out stretch as his smirk grows from ear to ear, he looks like a God while he licks his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as Dahlia stood frozen.

 

“Did you think she was the only one? The only one to have power...” He chuckles at her as if she knows what he’s talking on about. “Come, come with me, do not fear what I offer you, enjoy this…” His words are soft, humble and too charming for her to resist.

 

One step after another Dahlia walks forward, the flames don’t burn her, but her clothes melt away from her body, her naked chest now against his as she wraps her hands around his neck standing on the tips of her toes, their lips a mere inch away. She wants this and he knows it, it’s just a dream after all right? Something takes a hold of them, their eyes locked as he slowly leans down unsure of what she will do, it’s rather caring as their lips connecting. He’s not trying to force her but rather charm her, his hands trail over her back, down her hips and cupping her butt before lifting her up. She should have her legs wrapped around him while he holds her up, but instead she’s looking down at him, straddling him, her hands are in the air as she rocks back and forth.

 

She doesn’t know how and she can’t care as she feels him move in and out of her, he’s rock hard and the sensation of this makes her moan calling to him in a soft whisper like tone while his hands hold onto her hips. In a heartbeat he flips her over, his lips on her neck, nipping and kissing, one hand now cupping her butt while the other holds her hand. His thrust is slow and steady, passionate almost as he gasps and pants before looking deep into her eyes once more.

 

“I wish this was more than a dream” He says softly before his lips clasp over hers.

 

They stay like this for some time, the pace changing back and forth from slow to fast until Vaas leans back, his hands grasping over her hips as he pushes further inside of her, sending Dahlia into pure oblivion, her back arches, her eyes close softly as she moans, calling him out, begging for me, demanding him to cum inside of her. His thrusts become more like a beasts as he lets out a low growl like sound, they are both at their limits and Dahlia trails her hands over his chest.

 

“Take me” She softly whispers between her breaths.

 

That’s all it takes for Vaas to hear as he smirks, the look of the devil returning upon his face as he gives one final thrust deep inside of her before releasing his seed draining him totally in this sensation that no drug can give to him, it was nothing like being with Citra as Vaas gasped while he leaned down and kissed her neck softly while her fingers tangled between his Mohawk. She loved this, her legs tightly around his waist not letting him go. He wants to stay like this forever and so does she. She’ll never know that it’s more than just a dream, that it’s really the power of magic, Rakyat voodoo shit as Vaas licks her ear lobe before he whispers.

 

“See you tomorrow My little Bird”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was working on this about 6 or so months back and I was meaning to upload it but since at the time so many other authors had their own version of how Vaas came to be I decided to put it all aside. However I was going over some of my Vaas fan work and decided this was worthy of putting up. Tell me if you guys like it and if so should I actually go on with it because its kinda goes into the depth of Vaas and how he became so insane and how Citra weighed down upon him.


End file.
